I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Deanlu
Summary: Andrea is sent to Pakistan on an Interview. Miranda and the girls do not understand why it has to be at Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

**Deanlu**

**Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs are the sole property of Lauren Weisberger, 20****th**** Century Fox, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I am just borrowing them for a little fun fanfics. This is a new fanfics area. Please bear with me. I am feeling out the characters, but believe this was a good idea. **

Andrea watched the passing scenery from the back of the cab as she lost herself in memories of the last forty-eight hours. God, she needed to feel Miranda's arms and listen to the twin's joyful voices. New York was so far removed from the war zone she just left. The city was wrapped in bright, gay colors beckoning its inhabitants to participate in the festivities of the holiday. She wasn't supposed to be here. Miranda expected her on the morning of New Year's Eve. She was supposed to be in Pakistan putting the finishing touches on an interview with the Prime Minister and his entourage. God, she remembered the argument with Miranda before she left. It had been a last minute order from the Mirror. An opening for an interview and then followed up by several smaller interviews to help the New York citizenry understand the political forces at work in Afghanistan and Pakistan. Andy had been personally requested as her in depth and careful researched reporting had caught the eye of one of the United Nations diplomats for Pakistan. Miranda didn't have a problem with the interview. No, she had a problem with the timing. Andy would be gone the week before, week of, and week after Christmas. Only to arrive on New Year's Eve. Even though they had been together now five years, this was a special Christmas. It was an anniversary of when Miranda had finally asked Andrea to marry her.

"_I just do not understand why it cannot wait. I mean, it is not like he is going anywhere. Andrea, it is the holidays," the editor of Runway had raged. The twins had peaked over the bannister watching and listening. They had been ordered upstairs after dinner to complete their homework, but all that had come to a stop when the argument's volume had risen to echo into their rooms. _

"_Miranda, I can't just say no. I was personally requested. This is a major boon for my career. Please understand, it's only three weeks and then I will be back." Andrea had pleaded with her lover. She had known the minute Gary, her editor had told her to pack and it wasn't optional she was in for it with Miranda. _

"_I will call Gary and explain to him…" Miranda began as she paced back in forth in the kitchen._

"_No! Miranda, when we became a couple we both agreed our jobs were extremely important. We would put each other first, but would understand when we had to put the job first for a while. I've always understood when you have had to leave. You also have understood the few times I have had to be absent. Please, understand now." Andrea came up behind Miranda. Her lover had gripped the edge of the counter with her back to Andrea attempting to ignore the young woman's voice. Andrea's arms slipped around Miranda's waist gently caressing her lover's abs even as she peppered soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. "I don't want to go either. I want to be here with you and the twins. I do not have a choice. Ask yourself Mira, if this were for Runway would you hesitate? Would you justify it to me?" Miranda's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "I love you."_

"_Damn you Andrea. Damn you to hell." Miranda whispered suddenly turning in Andrea's arms. "You don't play fair. You don't…" Miranda's voice hitched for a moment. "Just promise me you will come back. Promise me to be safe." Miranda's words whispered across Andrea's lips._

"_I promise." Andrea said softly back as her lips were seized by the editor. The twins. Andrea sighed; they had been the next obstacle._

"_But you promised to take us ice skating in Rockefeller Square! Andy you promised! It's a tradition." Caroline whined._

"_Andy, we have breakfast, open gifts, then we head out to ice skate at Rockefeller Square. You get us hot chocolate. Don't you love us?" Cassidy said softly. It was a low blow, but the girls loved Andy. They loved Andy loving their mother_

"_Whoa! I love you very much, very deeply. I have no choice. I have to go. We will do all those things after I get back. I…" Andy began._

"_Don't! Don't promise anything you can't keep. You told us once you would never break your promises. You lied to us. You're just like mom!" screamed Caroline. "Just leave. Go!" Andy had risen looked over at Cassidy who was sullen and looked away. She had walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, she turned toward her and Miranda's bedroom. Just before opening the door, she stopped and leaned her head against it the cool wood. The twins hated her. _

"_They don't." Miranda's soft voice echoed down the hallway wrapping around Andrea's heart. "They don't hate you Andrea. They are scared. They are very bright children. Dalton teaches students about the geo-political problems in Asia. So they know where you're going and the trouble there. They are afraid of losing you Andrea…as I am." Miranda had moved slowly down the hallway until she was standing next to Andrea her hands gently caressing the woman's face._

"_I'm not going to die Mira. I am just going for an interview." Andrea whispered even as she watched the wince from the words. "I am not leaving you." Andrea said pulling her lover into their room toward their bed. Their lovemaking that night had been frenzied and desperate with fear and the unknown. Andrea had seen Miranda off in the morning as well as the twins. She had hoped the nights rest would change the twin's behavior. It hadn't. She felt lost and sullen by the time Roy had picked her up an hour later and took her to the airport. Miranda had still been mad at her, but her loving texts and phone calls had never stopped._

**Miranda: Be safe love. I am waiting.**

**Andrea: Don't worry.**

**Miranda: Too late.**

Andrea had arrived and been on a whirl wind of interviews. She had been given access that most female reporters had never been given. Andrea's articles had shed light on a precarious balancing act of factions within the government all vying for the power to change the direction of their country. She had extra security arranged by the government, but also by Miranda the moment she had stepped off the plane.

**Andrea: Umm, you didn't have to get the extra security. The government was providing complete coverage for me.**

**Miranda: You are my wife. Do you think I am going to let some backwater government who can't even protect its own members protect your life?**

Andrea had gazed at the two men in black Marc Jacobs's suits. She sighed and knew this would be a long trip.

**Andrea: All, right. I'll talk with you about this when I get back. I love you.**

There had been several times her body guards had nixed going to certain locations or changed her schedule suddenly. While it was inconvenient, Andrea knew it was to keep her safe. She never expected the car bomb and chaos that came after.

"_Good evening Ms. Sach's." said the warm welcoming voice of Prime Minister Raja Pervez Ashraf. Andy maneuvered her phone so she could hear him clearly. _

"_Good Evening sir, I am looking forward to our interview tomorrow." Andy had stated. _

"_As am I Ms. Sachs, as am I. I am going to give you to my assistant. He will make sure all goes well," said Ashraf. There were a few moments of whispered comments from the other side of the phone and then the silken voice of Prime Minister Ashraf's assistant spoke. _

"_Ms. Sach's, this is Khalil. I have the interview set for three in the afternoon, followed by drinks and dinner in the evening. A car will pick you up at two," Khalil stated as several voices sounded harshly in the background._

"_Yes, that is fine. I am looking forward to the interview Khalil. I will see you at three." The next scenes that ran through Andy's mind were of the car picking her up, arrival at the hotel. The interview had gone perfectly. She had found the prime minister to be charismatic, informed, and deeply concerned for his people. Ashraf had escorted her to dinner asking after her family. Andrea had worked the room talking with each group. The conversations had been interesting as Andrea had listened to the various groups discussing the current political situation. The people assembled had just been seated for dinner when there was a loud rumbling followed by a blast. Screams echoed around the room as debri from the ceiling and walls fell around her. Andrea watched as the Prime Minister was ushered out with security. She felt something heavy fall on her pinning her left arm. She then felt a hand and a voice._

"_Ms. Sachs! Ms. Sachs we are here. Hang on." Andrea could hear what sounded like shooting and a second explosion. Her head hurt and blackness edged her vision. The next thing Andy knew she was being carried over some ones shoulder and then shoved into an ambulance. She had a mild concussion, bruised ribs, several cuts, and her left wrist was in a brace where the arm had been pinned. She had been rushed out of Pakistan after it was revealed that there had been several death threats against her. Now forty-eight hours later the cab was pulling up to the townhouse Miranda and she lived in. She'd had no chance to contact Miranda as her phone had been destroyed in the explosion. If Miranda had not planned for the extra security she would not have made it out alive. _

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Andy said as she handed the cab driver the money for her fare home from the airport. He set her last bag on the sidewalk, tipped his hat and gave a gruff Merry Christmas. Andy watched him drive away taking a deep breath of cold New York air. She looked up and down the street for a moment noticing the subtle signs of Christmas in the windows of the brownstones before turning back to her and Miranda's townhome. She could see the Christmas tree reflecting its warm light from the front window. She hoped they weren't mad anymore. She hoped…running a hand over her eyes she steeled her resolve and carefully slung her bag over her shoulder. She picked up the other with her right hand and moved to the front door. She unlocked it slipping in with very little noise. For a moment she thought that no one was awake. The smell of roast beef lingered in the air from dinner even as the warmth counteracted the chill Andrea had felt. The soft, muffled sounds of the twins movement above caused Andy to look up toward the second floor. Just as she was about to head upstairs she heard movement in the kitchen. Andrea set her bags down and moved quietly down the hall.

"Mom, hurry up. How long does popcorn take?" Caroline yelled. Andrea could see Miranda roll her eye's in her head. No matter how many times she had told the girls not to yell in the house it hadn't worked they still yelled when impatience took them.

"Caroline, stop yelling. I will be right there." Miranda called back. Andrea noticed though the voice was subdued and choked as if it had been crying. Andrea came into the kitchen stopping at the doorway. Miranda had indeed been crying. She was holding her phone the bowl of popcorn finished and abandoned nearby on the counter. Her hands were shaking as she stared down the phone. Then she heard her lover whispering, "Damn it Andrea. Why haven't you responded to my texts? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Andrea said softly startling the older woman. Miranda looked toward the doorway like she had seen a ghost. There stood Andrea a bandage over her right eye, a brace on her left arm, and exhaustion reflecting out of her brown orbs. "I'm right here." Andrea repeated even as Miranda now moved rushing into the other woman's arms. Miranda inhaled deeply her lovers scent her Andrea alive and home.

"Where…How…They said you were…Oh God, Andrea!" Andrea held onto Miranda even as words tumbled from her mouth.

"Shhh, I'm here. I'm okay." Andrea spoke softly even as Miranda clung to her. "I don't know what you were told, but I'm fine." Miranda at that moment hugged Andy more tightly around her ribs then she should have causing the young woman to hiss.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked in concern even as she moved out of the young woman's arms. Andrea pulled her back into her arms.

"It's nothing. Just a little bumped and bruised. Nothing you and the girls can't make better." Andrea said. Just then the thunder of feet resounded and a red head came into view.

"MOM! What's taking so long…" the young girl stopped. Caroline's eyes widened in shock and joy then her screech resounded through the kitchen. "ANDY!" Suddenly, Andy was enveloped by Caroline's arms even as the thunder of another set of feet announced the arrival of Cassidy. Andrea felt tears sliding down her face as she was wrapped in the love of her family. The girls cleaved to Andy desperately as words escaped their lips…"sorry"…"You didn't lie"… "you're here Andy"…"Sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. I forgive you. It's okay." Andrea said as she kissed each red head and gently disengaged her arm from around Cassidy. Andrea lifted Miranda's chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas love, I'm home." Andrea said softly. Miranda kissed Andrea gently thanking whoever had been watching over her wife. Outside the harsh cold world continued its mad push onward. Inside the love of a family warmed by the Christmas spirit, but even more recognizing how precious one life was and how much it shed light within the darkened world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Morning**

**Part 2**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I am just borrowing them this Christmas morning for the joy of the holiday. I hope you all enjoy this small offering. The first part of this was in I'll Be Home for Christmas. Here is the second part. Not sure I will keep going, but I have a few people who are enjoying it.**

Small hands quietly pushed the door to their mother's and lover's bedroom open. Caroline and Cassidy stared into the darkened room. They could just make out the form of their mother sprawled across Andrea Sachs. Rarely did they enter the bedroom without knocking, but Andrea's abrupt arrival home last night from Pakistan had brought home to Caroline and Cassidy how truly rotten they had been and how truly lucky they were. Both of the girls worried it had been a dream, scared that Andrea had truly left them in a way they would never get her back. So seeing her in bed with their mother even in a state of half dress brought more joy than ewwww factor to them! Quietly they snuck forward toward the two slumbering women settling on their knees next to Andrea's side and peeking over the edge so their faces were right next to the reporter's. Cassidy's lip quivered as she noticed the uncovered cut on Andrea's forehead and the small bruises that peppered her exposed skin. What would they have done if Andy hadn't returned to them? Andy had filled such a large hole in their family. She had made them whole again in a way no one had ever done. They just couldn't lose her. It would destroy them all.

"Andy?" Caroline called softly reaching a hand forward. Her hand hesitated as she stared at the reporter. Exhaustion shown plainly across Andy's face from the trouble she had encountered in last few days, but right now Caroline thought she saw something peaceful and innocent that resided there too. She was uncertain about whether she should wake her. Cassidy shook her and pointed at Andy again. Caroline sighed. Both she and Cassidy wanted to open their presents, wanted the normalcy of life which had been absent since Andy had been gone to just return. Just then her mother rolled over to Andy's side even as Andy reached out in her sleep tucking her into side. The two girls just looked at each other smiling. Cassidy reached forward shaking Andy.

"Andy? Andy, wake up please." Andy groaned a little and rolled toward the edge of the bed where the girls were waiting. "Please Andy, breakfast, presents, and skating…remember." Andrea's eye's blinked open only to be confronted with two sets of green eyes. Instead of freaking out, Andy closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. She hated when the twins did this to her. Bone deep exhaustion warred with the struggle to pull her from sleep as she heard the twins calling for her. "Andy, please.." came the soft voice of Cassidy again. Andrea blew out a soft breath even as her body's aches and pains made themselves known.

"Hey, I'm here." Andrea said gently clearing her sleep roughened voice. "What's wrong?" Andrea said as she stared over at the red heads. She reached out her good hand running soft fingers along first Caroline and then Cassidy's cheek their gentle innocence and wonder buoying Andy against the darkness of the last few days.

"It's Christmas Andy. Breakfast and presents…" The soft voice of Caroline appealed to the reporter. Andrea smiled and nodded seeing the answering joy in the twin's eyes. Who was she to deny the twins the joy of Christmas? It was a joy which almost was the opposite just a few days ago.

"Okay, give me ten minutes so I can wake your mother. Then we will make breakfast and open presents." The girls nodded and quietly left the bedroom closing the door behind them. Andrea lay there a moment letting out a slow breath as the twins words rolled gently over her heart. She was home. She was in bed with her lover, her wife, somewhat unharmed, but safe and warm. She ached, but it only served to remind her she had survived. Then she rolled back toward Miranda only to be enveloped by strong lithe arms and warm, soft, pliant lips. Long moments later Miranda finally released Andrea from the kiss even as those strong, but gentle hands ran lovingly over her body soothing her aches and pains.

"Good Morning, how are you feeling?" Miranda murmured her eyes watching the face in front of her.

"Morning, better…"Andrea said clearing her throat as her eyes closed, "whole and a little off balance after everything. Just very thankful I am here with you and the twins." Andrea breathed softly just luxuriating in the feel of Miranda and the sheets wrapped around them. Andrea's eyes fluttered open to see the concern on Miranda's face. "Shhh, I'm okay. I'm here. However, our presence is requested for breakfast and present opening." Miranda smiled and nipped at Andrea's lips once again.

"I heard them come in and whisper to you." Miranda propped herself up on an elbow looking at the alarm clock on the side table. "Hmmm, they lasted much longer than I thought they would. It's almost nine o'clock." Andrea giggled a little and stretched. It was the wrong thing to do. Sore and abused muscles protested causing her to flinch and curl in a ball.

"Hisssss" She felt gentle hands begin to massage away the pain. "Come on a hot shower and then breakfast. You still have the brace on?" Miranda asked concerned over her lover's physical state.

"No, I took it off right before we fell asleep. Help me up and I should be fine." Andrea said gently disengaging herself from Miranda. Andrea was soon showered and dressed with the assistance of Miranda, though it had taken some soft kisses to calm the editor down after she saw the amount of damage to the young reporter's body. Now absconded away on the old leather couch in the family room replete from a breakfast of omelets, bacon, and fruit Andrea was feeling more like herself. The girls were already pulling presents out from under the tree even as Christmas music played in the background. Miranda had snuggled in next to Andrea while sipping on her ultra-sun hot coffee.

"Open these Andy!" Carolina declared as she handed over two large clothing boxes. Andrea received two sets of True Religion jeans, some racy La Perl underwear, the latest Dreamweaver software, and several e-books for her ipad, and a first edition of the Pit and the Pendulum from Miranda and the girls.

"Thank you girls. Thank you Miranda." Andy said as she kissed the cheeks of the twins. When she went to kiss Miranda the editor whispered softly in her ear, "There are a few presents I will give you in private." This caused Andy to blush as she knew the editor penchant for naughty erotic gifts. Andy settled back even as Miranda smirked at her while the girls opened their gifts. The girls received Vera Wang coats, a skiing trip to Aspen; of course Andrea and mom would be accompanying, several books, CD's and tickets to two minor plays from their mother. Their father and his latest bimbo had given them tickets to Justin Beiber's concert and an afternoon at the Metropolitan Opera behind the scenes. Andy's parents had sent Northwestern Sweat sets along with rollerblades and protective gear. The girls opened Andy's gifts next. There were four colored envelopes for each twin; red, blue, green, yellow. Both girls looked at Andy curiously.

"Andy? What is with these?" Caroline asked inquisitively. Andy just smiled and nodded toward the girls to open the envelopes while taking a sip of her coffee. Cassidy ripped into the red envelope first and opened the card. "This card entitles you to the musical of your choice with Andrea Sachs. 24 hours' notice needed." Cassidy looked up at Andy with a bright smile on her face. Caroline found the same thing in her envelope. Miranda smiled at Andrea. The next envelop opened by Caroline was a blue one; "This card entitles you to a day behind the scenes at the New York Aquarium." Cassidy's was a behind the scenes day at the Central Park Zoo.

"Andy how did you?" Cassidy began softly looking from Caroline to her mother. Miranda chuckled softly. Her lover was always conscientious of others needs and wants. So it came as no surprise that instead of things Andy had chosen time and her presence.

"Keep going, I think you both will like the last two. I hope." Andy said adjusting her position as her ribs had begun to ache. While the girls continued to open their presents Andy reached over and handed two brilliant lavender envelopes to Miranda.

"Oh, Andy." Caroline and Cassidy had both opened the yellow envelop. Inside was a certificate for Japanese Calligraphy classes. The girls had expressed an interest after a presentation at Dalton about Shodo and the Qin Dynasty.

"I will be joining you on those just so you know. You will not be going alone." Andrea stated with certainty. Miranda held Andrea's hand as the girls opened the last envelop; "This card entitles you to one day with Andrea Sachs to do anything your little heart desires signed Andrea Sachs." Before Andrea knew it both girls were in her arms hugging her tightly. Andrea hugged them back grimacing a little as her injuries announced their presence.

"Thank you Andy, Thank you so much!" Caroline and Cassidy said with a great deal of emotion.

"You're welcome. Hey, how about you both put some snacks together for us. We will head out for Rockefeller square in two hours." Andrea said as the girls gave her and Miranda one last hug, then ran into the kitchen to throw together a few snacks.

"Very wise my dear. You gave them the one thing money can't buy…time." Miranda stated softly feeling Andrea knew what the twins needed parenting wise more than she did. Andrea reached out a concerned hand and cupped Miranda's cheek.

"Hey, I just thought about what you said before I left for the interviews. Go ahead and open your gifts." Andrea said tenderly leaving a soft kiss on Miranda's lips. Miranda leaned forward resting her forehead against Andrea's for a second reveling in Andrea's warmth and scent. Andrea was right this was nothing to become angry or jealous about. Finally, she pulled back and opened the first envelop; "This card entitles you to a weekend at the Country Garden Inn in Martha's Vineyard with Andrea Sach's." Miranda looked over at Andrea her face breaking into a grin.

"I think I am going to enjoy this one very much! We will discuss a date later." Miranda purred. Andrea felt shiver's run down her spine from Miranda's sultry voice. She watched now as the final envelop was opened; "This cards entitles you to a full massage given by Andrea Sach's followed by a fantasy of your choice fulfilled." Miranda's breath had hitched in her throat. She looked at Andrea who now sported her own seductive look. Miranda began to crawl toward Andrea on the couch. "I believe I know the fantasy I want fulfilled. It involves a chauffer's outfit, a vintage Rolls Royce, and a secluded setting. Do you think you can fulfill that Ms. Sach's?" Miranda purred very seductively. Andrea swallowed remembering the fantasy Miranda had whispered to her one night after a long session of love making.

"As long as it entails a vintage Chanel black dress with Westwood corset and garters we have no problem." Andrea whispered across Miranda's ear as she ran her tongue over the lobe. Miranda's heart beat picked up only to be dashed moments later as the sound of the girls returning caused them to break apart, but not before Miranda got in one last parting shot.

"I'll even wear my black Jimmy Choo fuck me pumps." Miranda replied slyly giving a little nip to Andrea's jaw. Andrea knew Miranda rarely used foul language and only on Andrea at the most intimate moments because she knew the effect it had on Andrea. The reporter melted on the spot feeling a warm flush of desire run through her body. Just as the reporter was going to get her revenge the girls entered the room.

"Mom, what did Andy give you for Christmas?" Caroline asked as she set down a plate of hummus, vegetables, and sliced fruit with yogurt. Cassidy sat down a carafe of coffee and soy milk for twins.

"A weekend away Boopsie and a massage." Miranda replied, even as she leered at Andrea. Andrea smiled shaking her head and leaned back relaxing into the couch. There was plenty of time to get even with her lover before they had time alone. She just had to bide her time and seductively play the game with her. She was still tired from her trip and the incident. She listened as the twins and Miranda talked never realizing when she slipped into sleep. "Andrea" A gentle hand shook her awake. "Andrea, it's time to go. Wake up darling." Andrea's eyes fluttered open slightly bewildered. "Shh, it's okay. The girls are getting ready. You've been asleep for about an hour and a half." Andrea closed her eyes letting the rest of her senses catch up even as Miranda massaged and soothed her body. Forty minutes later they were bundled up and all safely tucked in the Mercedes as Roy drove them to Rockefeller Square.

"Oh look Andy! Isn't that Doug and Lily?" Andrea glanced over where Cassidy was pointing sure enough it was Lily and Doug.

"I called them while you were resting. They said they would meet us here." Miranda said smiling warmly at Andrea. Lily and Doug had been excited at the invitation as they were worried about their friend.

"Thank you Miranda." Andrea allowed a few tears to collect in her eyes when she thought of how special it was for Miranda to call for her friends. Roy pulled up to allow the group out. Quickly, Miranda, Andrea, and the girls climbed out of the car with the girls racing toward Lily and Doug. Andrea and Miranda met up with them and they all headed down to the Igloo tent. Their VIP passes were confirmed. Miranda took up her favorite seating area inside the warm tent while the girls, Doug, Lily and Andrea put on their skates. Right before heading onto the ice Andrea felt a gentle hand grab her arm.

"Are you sure about this Andrea?" Miranda asked watching at the girls, Doug, and Lily pushed forward to glide out onto the ice. "Your body is healing, if you fall.." Andrea cut off her words with a quick kiss.

"I'll be careful. I had planned to stay on the ice for only a short time and then I will let Lily and Doug take over. I'll be okay. Trust me Miranda." Andrea spoke softly while gently gripping Miranda's forearm. Miranda nodded and allowed Andrea to head out onto the ice. Miranda moved back to her seating watching her girls laugh and squeal. Doug was very agile on his skates. He skated circles around Andrea and Lily teasing them, while grabbing the girls hands every once in a while and maneuvering them around the ice as a group. Cassidy was just as adept in her skating skills while Caroline was more hesitant so Doug's gentle guiding hand was welcomed by her. Andy held onto Lily's arm and they spoke in deep conversation while they circled the ice always keeping an eye on Doug and the girls. Miranda was relieved to see Lily keeping a guiding hand on her lover. A bottle of Pellegrino and a no foam Latte were set next to Miranda. She glanced up noticing Pastry Chef Michael Gabriel.

"Michael? What a nice surprise! I did not expect you to be here today." Miranda replied her false mask of congeniality falling into place. Michael smiled and nodded accepting Miranda's approval with grace and dignity that befitted his position.

"I heard your family was coming so I thought I would give it a little of the personal touch." Michael stated setting warm pastries on the table. "Just let me know when I can bring over the hot chocolate!" Miranda nodded and watched as Michael moved off. She turned her head when she heard a loud squeal. Andrea had lost her footing and landed at the bottom of a heap of people. Caroline, Cassidy were on top with a young boy. A supervisor who monitored the skaters on the ice came over helping the three children to stand and then Andrea. Miranda could see the young man apologizing even as Andrea winced. She nodded as the girls fussed over Andrea, but Miranda watched as she brushed off their concern. Lily came over and leaned in saying something. Andy nodded as she pushed forward toward the exit. Lily and Doug proceeded to take the girls around the rink. Andrea made her way over to Miranda and sat down.

"Careful, huh? It seems I need to encase you in Angora wool to protect you." Miranda stated removing her sun glasses and leaned over to check Andrea out. Andrea nodded and looked away. It was then Miranda knew she was hurting badly. When Andy stopped talking she was hiding something. Miranda reached out grabbing Andrea's chin firmly, but gently turning her face to meet hers. Andrea had tears in her eyes and was holding her wrist. "How badly are you hurt?" Miranda asked attempting to discern Andrea's level of pain.

"Not badly, I twisted the wrist and landed on it." Andrea said stopping and biting her lip as pain flushed through her wrist and arm. "I'm sure it will be fine, however, I think I will keep you company. Lily and Doug will skate with the girls." Miranda reached down and pulled her injured arm up into her lap. She pulled her glasses from her purse and removed the wrist guard. The wrist was bruised a deeply yellowish to purple. It ran down the arm and also up into the palm of the hand. Miranda pursed her lips and looked into Andy's eyes.

"This is most definitely broken. I believe we need to make a trip to the emergency room." Miranda stated coolly. She motioned for Michael, the pastry chef. "Michael, can you bring me a bag of ice and a towel." Michael looked at the wrist and nodded leaving quickly. Miranda then pulled a bottle of pain pills prescribed for Andrea during her return home. She pulled one out and had Andrea take it with a swallow of the Pellegrino. "You are going to the hospital. No arguments!"

"No, just let's enjoy the time here. I can endure the pain. Once, we are finished we can head home with Lily and Doug. They can watch the kids for a while and then we can go." Andrea said placing her good hand on Miranda's cheek even as Miranda pursed her lips. "Please love, just a little longer. I want the twins to have a good time." Andrea watched as anger and rage warred behind Miranda's eyes. The editor of Runway closed her eyes and when she opened them a cool, hard mask was set in them. Andrea knew she was in trouble, but she would deal with it later.

"All right, but as soon as we get home and they are settled we are off to the emergency room. Is that understood Andrea?" Miranda stated evenly as love and compassion warred with the anger she felt toward Andrea's stubbornness.

"Yes Miranda. I love you." Andrea said kissing her softly on the lips. Michael returned and Andy's hand was wrapped in ice. Miranda elevated it making sure it was safe from being jostled or moved. The girls returned to table about then for hot chocolate and pastries. Lily and Doug followed close behind.

"Andy, are you okay?" Caroline asked slipping into her lap and studying the ice encased arm.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, how about some hot chocolate?" Andrea asked as Caroline snuggled into her good side. Caroline knew Andrea was lying for their benefit. Cassidy whispered to her mother and Miranda answered quietly without Andrea hearing. Lily and Doug took over the conversation as Andrea closed her eyes.

"Did you see the pirouette that Cassidy did on the ice? Just amazing." Doug stated in awe.

"That's nothing, you should see her when she has a hockey stick in hand against Andy." Caroline said chuckling from her warm spot on Andy's lap.

"You're not too bad yourself girl. I saw you partner skating around the ice with Doug. A few more years and it will be a boyfriend!" Lily stated even as Caroline made a face.

"Please Lily, let's allow them to stay young for a few more years." Miranda stated as Lily laughed at the editor's worried expression of future boyfriends.

"All right, but I'm telling you Miranda it's not far away. You and Andy will be fighting the boys off soon enough." Lily said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Be that as it may, I am sure Andrea will have good use for the hockey stick then." Miranda chuckled even as Andy smiled. A slight buzzing from the pain had developed and seemed to be taking over so she closed her eyes. Caroline moved off Andrea's lap and over to Doug.

"Doug and Lily, how would you like to join our family for Christmas? It would be nice to have friends near today." Miranda asked while watching Andrea's eyes slip shut. Lily was watching Andrea and had noticed she was sweating. Lily leaned over to Miranda and spoke softly.

"She broke it, didn't she?" Lily asked softly as Cassidy, Caroline and Doug conversed. Miranda nodded. Lily sighed; her friend was always trying to be superwoman. "How about Doug and I watch the kids and you take Andy to get it fixed? It's three thirty now, you can probably be back by seven if you're lucky. I could call someone to be ready if you have a number?" Miranda nodded pulling up a number and handing over the phone while she whispered to Doug. Doug turned a concerned eye toward Andy and nodded.

"I believe that would be helpful. Bobsie's I think we should go now. Andrea seems very tired and I would like to get home. I would also like to have her see the doctor since her fall." Caroline and Cassidy's concern reflected back toward their mother.

"Right way mom," replied the girls. The girls and Doug packed up even as Miranda did the most unlike Miranda thing. She bent down and helped Andrea place her shoes on her feet. Once finished she looked up into Andrea's eyes where a great deal of love and pain reflected back outward.

"You simply take my breath away Miranda. I love you very much." Andrea said softly even as a smile thawed the cool mask in front of her. Lily walked over and nodded. Miranda acknowledged Lily and turned her attention back to Andrea.

"And I you Andrea. Now, it's time to get the children home and you to the doctor. I have made a small arrangement to speed your time at the hospital along." Miranda said as she rose and assisted Andrea to her feet. "The sooner we finish with the doctor, the sooner we may join our family and rest alone tonight." Miranda and Andrea met up with the rest of their party by the exit. Roy was waiting for them on the street. It was a tight fit, but they all managed quite well.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

**As the Heart Worries and Waits**

**Part 3**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20th Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. Well, when I started this I never expected it to turn into an ongoing story, yet it has even more possibilities than I thought it would. Thank you all for encouraging me.**

Miranda waited outside the private room. She had been by Andrea side all the way until they had brought a portable X-ray machine into the room. Now she waited very worried after the young woman had become severely dizzy and nauseous coming into the emergency room. Alister Rockefeller, the head of New York Presbyterian Hospital had been called as Roy drove Andy and Miranda to the hospital. Miranda in very short and clipped manner explained the situation. Alister had been more than accommodating. A nurse and orderly were waiting at the emergency room doors as Roy drove up. Andy was whisked through the double Emergency doors and into a private room. The head of Orthopedics' was present as well as another doctor to examine Andrea for concussion and her injuries.

"Miranda?" Nigel said as he walked up to the older woman. A quick call from Emily had sent Nigel out into the late afternoon and by Miranda's side. His friendship with the two women had been invaluable over the last few years, especially when Doug had started dating Nigel a year ago. The relationship had blossomed and they were still together to the surprise of the editor of _Runway_. "How is she?" Nigel asked laying a comforting hand on Miranda's shoulder. Three years ago Nigel would never have chanced this personal touch, now he was at a level of friendship that in this situation the risk was negligible.

"I'm not sure. Dr. Jackson has the X-ray technician inside taking a set of x-rays." Miranda said as she stood and paced in the hallway. "I should have made her stay in the Igloo with me. I should never have allowed her to go skating with the girls. Doug and Lily were there, they could have been with the girls. Andrea is so stubborn sometimes." Miranda raged while Nigel gently grasped both her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You know Six, always pushing head long into the thick of everything. No one can tell her to slow down or stop, except you. How did it happen?" Nigel asked as he looked toward the door Andrea was behind.

"A bloody sniveling boy who didn't know how to skate careened into Andrea and the girls. Andrea ended up on the bottom." Miranda let out a huff as she wrapped her arms around her. "She was already in a brace for the damage she received in Pakistan from the car bomb. Now…" Miranda shook her head as her voice trailed off. Nigel could see the lines of worry and feel it radiating from the fashion goddess's body.

"Hey, Andrea will be fine. She is a fighter. You will be home in no time celebrating Christmas with the girls." Nigel said as the door to the room opened and the portable x-ray machine was moved out.

"Mrs. Priestly, you can go see her now. The doctor will be with you in a short while. I've just given her something for the pain, so she is still in some discomfort." The nurse said as she stood by the door motioning for Miranda and Nigel to enter. Miranda was on her feet moving as quickly as she could to Andrea's bed side. The young woman looked frail and pale when Miranda caught sight of her. A fine sheen of sweat covered her brow most likely from the pain. It caused Miranda to gasp and her heart to tighten. Miranda laid her purse on the nearby stand and bent over the bed gently running her fingers through sweaty locks. Andrea's eyes fluttered open as a smile broke across her face in recognition of her lover.

"Hey, everything okay?" Andrea asked seeing the worry in Miranda's eyes. Her eye's drifted to the person standing behind Miranda and her smile widened. "Nigel, good to see you." Nigel stepped around to the other side of the bed and leaned over.

"I hear Six your still crashing through life. I thought we took care of that problem when you two got together." Andrea rolled her eyes and snickered.

"This was not my fault. I cannot control every stray child on the ice." Andy replied even as she yawned and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "Sorry, the pain medication he gave me is making me tired."

"Then rest. I will wake you when the doctor returns with your results." Miranda said softly still running her fingers through Six's locks. Andrea went to protest, but was silenced by a soft kiss followed by gentle whispered words. "Please, for me Andrea. Just rest and we will be home soon." Andrea nodded letting her eyes flutter shut. Miranda and Nigel watched as her breathing deepened and evened out signaling she was asleep. Miranda moved away from the bed after leaving one more soft kiss on Andrea's lips and motioned Nigel to follow. They sat in two chairs nearby within full view of the where Andrea slept. "I almost lost her Nigel. The bloody Pakistani security failed to protect her. If I hadn't of paid for her own security detail I would have lost her." Miranda angrily hissed.

"You didn't though. She is here and safe. She just needs time to replenish her reserves and heal. All will be fine." Nigel spoke softly glancing toward his friend who was wrapped in a healing sleep nearby. "What can I do to help?"

"First, you will come to dinner tonight. I know Andrea will not be up to it, but the girls need to finish out their Christmas joyfully. Lily and Doug are already there. Andrea can rest upstairs and the girls can have an enjoyable evening." Miranda watched as the mention of Doug caused Nigel to smile. "Tomorrow though, I need you to take the reins for me for the next week at _**Runway**_ as it is my intention to spend the week helping Andrea heal and recuperate. I then need you to get ahold of Andrea's editor, Gary at the _**Mirror**_ and let him know she is on bed rest for a week. Let him know the severity of her injuries. Also impart to him how disappointed I am on the condition he returned Andrea to me." Miranda whispered icily. Nigel nodded making notes on his palm pilot. "I also want you to contact the state department and find out what went wrong with security for Andrea while she was there. I know there is a war going on, but things like this are rare in Pakistan especially with this high of a ranking individual." Nigel nodded looking up as the door to the room opened admitting Andrea's physician.

"Ms. Priestly, may we talk outside?" Miranda nodded and followed the doctor outside to the nurses' station with Nigel accompanying them. The doctor pulled up two X-rays of Andrea's wrist. "She is very lucky. She did not completely break the wrist. It's fractured here and here" He stated pointing at two different points. "She doesn't need surgery at this time. I am going to cast the wrist, write her a prescription for pain medication, and send her home. I need to see her back in three weeks. I want to recheck the wrist at that time and we will recast after that. She will need some physical therapy once the cast comes off permanently, but there should be no lasting effects other than she might be able to tell when rain is coming." The doctor smiled at his joke only to swallow the smile from the icy glare he received from the woman in front of him. "Yes, well…um…If she begins to run fever, you notice a bad smell coming from the cast or there is major swelling you need to bring her in right away. I would suggest light activity for the next week with plenty of rest. If you have any questions or a concern here is my number just call immediately or bring her into the emergency ward." Miranda nodded looking again at the X-ray.

"You are sure there is nothing else to worry about?" The editor of Runway asked as she studied the x-ray.

"No, my biggest concern is she gets enough rest to recuperate. Her reserves are very low. I have given her a shot of antibiotics and tetanus because she couldn't remember if they had done that in the hospital in Pakistan. I am going to send a prescription for antibiotics with you just in case. Several of the cuts she received while overseas didn't look good, so we cleaned them up a little more. Now though, rest, food, and her family are what she needs most. Now if you will excuse me I will go cast her arm and get her on her way with you." Miranda nodded as the doctor headed back into Andrea's room with a nurse and a cart.

"Leave it to Six to make things difficult." Nigel said as he ran his hand through his nonexistent hair. "She is going to be fine Miranda. We will make sure of that." Nigel said gripping Miranda's shoulder as the editor closed her eyes thanking any deity available for the second chance.

"I am going to contact Lily…" Miranda began only to be interrupted by Nigel.

"Let me contact Lily and Doug. Then I will let Emily know about tomorrow's changes and what we need to do. Why don't you go back to the room while they cast Six's wrist? We need to make sure that is done right." Nigel smirked as he glanced at Miranda. Miranda smiled and whispered a thank you to Nigel. She then turned and slipped into the room to take a spot opposite of where the doctor worked on her wrist. Miranda noticed the slight sheen of sweat still on Andrea's brow and her eyes were slightly unfocused. The doctor mouthed pain meds to Miranda who nodded.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Miranda asked softly watching as Andrea's eyes tracked slowly toward her.

"Better, the pains not as bad as it was before. Really tired, but doc says he needs me awake while they cast the wrist." Andrea's closed and then opened again. "How are the girls? I didn't ruin their Christmas did I?" Miranda's heart warmed knowing Andrea was thinking of the girls first even as she lay severely hurt in the hospital. The young woman before her just took her breath away with the love she was able to give to them.

"No, my love all is well with the girls. Lily and Doug are with them right now watching movies. We will be home in a little bit to join them. You're going to need to rest tonight Andrea. Nigel is going to come to the house for dinner with the girls. We will have dinner with them tomorrow if you're feeling better. Does that sound okay to you?" Miranda whispered softly glancing toward the doctor who was finishing with her cast. The nurse left the room briefly and returned with paperwork.

"Yeah, I really wanted to have dinner with them tonight, but I am so tired. I hope they aren't mad at me." Andrea slurred as she began to fall asleep again.

"Never, my love they care deeply for you. Rest and we will leave soon." Miranda said leaving a soft peck on Andrea's forehead as she released her hand and walked over to the doctor.

"Here are the antibiotic and pain medication. If you will just sign these papers she is yours to take home. Ms. Priestly, make sure she doesn't over do." The doctor said with a final warning as the nurse took over and he departed the room. Miranda signed the papers. Nigel and Miranda helped Andrea out to the car and soon were on their way to the townhouse. Miranda glanced down at her watch noticing Lily had been right as the time was now just seven in the evening.

_Meanwhile at the Townhouse…_

"Lily? Can I talk to you?" Caroline asked softly as she watched Doug and Cassidy fight it out on the Wii boxing. Lily could tell Doug was going to get whipped by Cassidy.

"Sure, let's go down and get some hot chocolate and popcorn for these two. Doug, Cassidy we will be right back. We are going to get some refreshments." Lily said as she watched Doug and Cassidy wave her off. Caroline followed Lily down to the kitchen where Meryl the housekeeper and cook were just putting the finishing touches on the meal that would be served at eight that night. It was seven now and Meryl would leave soon.

"Ms. Lily, how can I help you and Miss Caro?" Meryl inquired as she moved to where they sat at the kitchen breakfast bar.

"I was wondering if we would get in your way to make popcorn and hot chocolate." Lily inquired noticing that the kitchen was almost immaculate even with some things cooking.

"I tell you what, why don't you and Caroline go sit in the front room. I will bring out drinks for everyone and you can get them down here when they are ready." Meryl said already moving to ready the snacks for the group.

"Alright, come on Caroline. We can talk until the others arrive down here." Lily and Caroline moved into the front room. Caroline moved to the front window and stared outside as Lily waited. Lily watched quietly wondering if Caroline knew how much she looked like her mother at that moment. Lily had become part of Miranda's inner circle since Andrea became her wife so she had been part and partial to many significant moments. Right now she knew something was weighing on the young girls mind all evening. Caroline had been quiet and reserved since they had come back from ice skating. She had played several games, but not with the normal enthusiasm the young girl was known for in the past.

"Do you think Andy still loves us?" Caroline asked out of a clear blue. As she turned Lily could see the genuine worry and fear in the young girl's looks. "I mean I know she loves us, but do you think she… we said some terrible things to her…awful things to her before she left…I'm scared…" Caroline's voice drifted off as tears began to fall softly. The young girl turned back to stare out the window. "Cassidy and I have never had someone…besides mom and dad who really…loved us…really cared…Stephen…he just used us to get to mom. He never really cared…" bitterness infused Caroline's voice as she continued. Lily recognized it for what it was straight up fear. The girls had finally found someone who cared for them, loved them, and they had opened their hearts. Then they had almost lost it and the fear was suffocating the young girl. "He was such a good actor…making everyone believe…I don't think I could stand if Andy hated us." Just as Lily went to answer another voice tired, laced with pain answered causing Caroline to turn suddenly in shock.

"I love you. No matter what you say to me and no matter how you strike out. I chose you and your sister Caroline. I chose your mother." Andrea stood in the doorway of the front room Nigel and Miranda helping her to stand. Caroline and Lily had never heard them enter. "I would walk through fire for you young lady and for your sister." Andy said as she shook off Miranda's hold on her and walked to Caroline. She knelt down in front of the young lady and took her hands. Andy looked directly into Caro's eyes with a surety that comes from trials endured and spoke firmly without hesitation, "You are my daughter and I love you. You have nothing to fear. I am not acting or pretending to garner your approval. I love you and your sister." Cassidy appeared suddenly next to Caroline having sought out where her twin was and why it was taking her so long. "I forgave you your words the moment you said them." Andy released Caro's hands and reached up behind each twin's necks gently pulling their foreheads to hers even with her cast on. "I love you and you belong to me as sure as your mother belongs to me, Understood." Andy said looking into their eyes. Both twins nodded with tears running down their faces. "Good, glad we got that settled. Now can you help me upstairs? I'm really tired." The twins hugged Andy tightly even as the adults in the room attempted to inconspicuously wipe their eyes. Doug walked in at that moment noticing all the tears.

"So what did I miss?" He asked causing Lily to burst out laughing and the rest of the group to start chuckling. Lily rose even as the twins helped Andy up and Miranda went to her wife.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the kitchen while we get ready for dinner." Lily said pulling a confused Doug along with her. Nigel followed shaking his head as the girls hugged Andy.

"Girls, why don't you go join Doug and Lily. I will be right there after I get Andrea settled. Then you can come and visit with her." Both girls nodded, though she could see they were reticent to follow the directions. Just as they were about to leave the room Caroline turned around. "Andy, I'm sorry. I should never have said those things." Andy smiled seeing the same apology in Cassidy's eyes.

"All water under the bridge. You're forgiven, now go on and keep an eye on Doug for me." Caroline and Cassidy smiled heading off to the kitchen. Andy closed her eyes for a moment as secured, strong arms wrapped around her.

"You, Andrea Sachs Priestly are an amazing woman." Miranda said kissing her wife deeply. When they separated Andy shook her head.

"No, just a lot of hard work and hope, I live on it you know." Andy responded smiling as Miranda chuckled and kissed her again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Miranda said as they headed toward the upstairs bedroom.


End file.
